1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball game system adapted for use in a batting practice range where a pitching machine is installed to automatically pitch a ball toward a batter's box, and more particularly to a baseball game system which enables a player to enjoy a baseball game by Judgment of a ball hit at the batter's box as "Out", "Hit", "Two-base hit", "Three-base hit" or "Home run".
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional batting practice range, a pitching machine is Installed to automatically pitch a ball toward a batter's box so that a batter in the batter's box hits the ball at a predetermined time interval. There are also some batting practice ranges where a target, such as a home run, is provided on a net in front of the batter's box so that a batter in the batter's box may hit a ball toward the target.
Such conventional batting practice ranges, however, lack in enjoyment since the batter merely hits a ball pitched by the pitching machine. Even when the batter hits a ball toward a target, only he can recognize whether the ball hit the target or not.